1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to briefcase security devices and more particularly pertains to a new briefcase with remotely controlled locking mechanism for allowing a briefcase to be opened via a portable, hand-held unit and further indicating when the briefcase is being opened in an unauthorized manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of briefcase security devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, briefcase security devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art briefcase security devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,937; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,111; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,232; U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,907; U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,777; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,591.
In these respects, the briefcase with remotely controlled locking mechanism according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a briefcase to be opened via a portable, hand-held unit and further indicating when the briefcase is being opened in an unauthorized manner.